My eyes are better than yours
by the black rasengan
Summary: What happens when one Naruto Uzumaki is chosen to be the successor to the sage of the six paths and given the powers of all three great dojutsu and dealt the task of bring peace to the n he do it while facing the challenges of being a jinchuriki and what will he do when facing a certain pale llow Naruto as he goes on his journey, finding love in the most odd place.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Hinata does and if I did they would be together by now.**

**Hey everybody this is my first story so please don't be too harsh on my grammar and spelling but without further ado let's start the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxx Hidden Leaf Village xxxxxxx

10 October….

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki ran through the brightly lit streets of his home village screaming with terror, running past numerous civilians and shinobi who didn't even bother to give him a second glance. He turned into an alleyway hoping to get away but no such luck, instead he was greeted by a dead-end.

He then screamed "Hey what did I ever do to you to deserve this?" a villager then replied "shut up demon-scum, you killed our families and destroyed our homes and for that you are gonna pay with your life!" Cries of "kill the demon" and "let's finish what the yondaime started!" were heard. Then the beating commenced.

Naruto had received some pretty bad beatings in his life but this one was by far the worst of them all. After 25 minutes of being stabbed, clubbed, kicked, punched Naruto was thrown against the wall and made to stand up.

He was not in good shape at all. He was bleeding, bruised and you would not be able to recognise him unless you knew him very well. His attacker then said " Finish him off!" Two chunin then started a sequence of hand seals before saying **"fire style fire ball jutsu" **and "**wind style great breakthrough. **" The collaboration was resulted in an inferno. Then Naruto eyes began to bleed and the world went black…

**Xxxxxxxxxx mindscape xxxxxxxxx **

Naruto awoke to what seemed to be a sewer. He said "Huh a sewer how did I get here?" **"Come here kit."**"Wha,who said that?"** "Follow the sound of my voice. I won't hurt you."** Naruto began walking and after a couple of minutes he arrived at his destination. He found himself in front of giant golden gates. The voice then said **"so you made it." **Suddenly from the back of the cage, a pair of giant red eyes appear followed by the huge body of a fox that had nine massive tails billowing behind it…

Naruto proceeds to scream" Ahhhh it's the kyuubi!" **"Relax kit, calm down! I said CALM DOWN!"** shouted the bijuu. Naruto then ceased his incessant screaming and asked "Why are you here?" **"Your precious yondaime** **sealed me here because he couldn't kill me."** "But why me?" **"I don't know why but if it's any consolation I'm sorry about your treatment at the hands of the villagers." **"It's ok it's not your fault they don't know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in. So where are we?"** "We are in your mindscape."**

"**Now about your eyes." **said the greatest of all bijuu "Huh, what about my eyes?" asked Naruto. **"Take a look"** said the kyuubi with a sadistic smile. Suddenly a mirror appeared and Naruto looked at his new eyes…His eyes were now concentric circles the inner most circle being red with six tomoe and the outer circle was pure white similar to that of the byakugan and the rest of the circles were purple and the arteries around his eyes were visible indicating the byakugan was active.

"So this is why everything looks different." **"What do you mean it looks different?"** "Well, everything is in black and white and you are huge swirling mass of red." _"I think I can explain that."_ "What, who said that?" In Naruto's mindscape appeared a man, he was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a chin goatee which tapered down to his waist and had horn-like protrusions on his forehead. He also had a rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead and a light-coloured circle representing yang in his right palm. _"I am __Hagoromo____Ōtsutsuki." _**"T-tt Tou-san?"**_ "Kurama, nice to see you again it's been too long. How are your brothers and sisters?"___**"Ummm, I don't really know."** *scratches back of head in embarrassment* _"I see, well moving on, Naruto I have given you the power of the rinnegan._** "I thought so but his looks more like a combination of the sharingan, byakugan****and the rinnegan." **_"That, my son, is exactly what his eyes are."_

Now Naruto was utterly confused at thispoint, which is understandable as he as five. So he asked Hagoromo what he meant. So the sage explained _"I am the sage of the six paths or __Rikudō Sennin. You have been chosen to be my successor so you can bring peace to the world and end all wars."_ "But why me?" asked Naruto. _"Simple answer, you have a heart full of goodness and a Will of Fire that burns brighter than the sun. So do you accept to be my apprentice?" _ "I accept! Dattebayo! "

Xxxxxxxx Exit mindscape Xxxxxxxxx

Not even a second had passed in the real world, so Naruto was still in imminent danger from the combination attack …but not for long. He snapped his eyes open, dojutsu blazing in fury and screamed__

**SHINRA TENSEI!**

The mob was blown away, literally, Naruto stood up to his full height only to collapse from exhaustion. Panting heavily he saw multiple Anbu appear and they began the process of arresting the mob, one of them, wearing a dog mask said "Come then Naruto let's go see the hokage." Naruto then proceeded to pass out.

Oooooo Timeskip hokage office Xxxxxx

Naruto woke to hear the voices of the hokage and a few others he didn't recognise nevertheless he bounded up and screamed "Jiji!" "Naruto-kun how are you feeling?" asked the aged kage. "I'm ok jiji but can we talk alone please, I have a secret to tell you."

After all the Anbu had left, except for "Dog" who still had to hand in the mission report, Dog then gave the report and took off his mask. Underneath his mask, half of his face was hidden by another mask made of cloth. His left eye was closed and his right eye was black.

"Naruto, this is Kakashi Hatake, one of my most trusted Anbu. So what is it you wanted to tell me?" "Oh, yeah, right. Look what I can do with my eyes," said Naruto. He then used his hands to form the ram hand seal and his eyes changed into his rinnegan. The aged kage then proceeded to faint.

Half an hour later, after much shaking on Naruto's and Kakashi's part, he woke up. "So, jiji, I take it you know what my eyes are. " "The professor" nodded silently. Kakashi then asked, "Hokage-sama, if I may ask, what is it?" "That, my dear boy, is the rinnegan, even though I've never seen it with that kind of pattern before. Naruto, might I ask, how did you activate them?"

Naruto told his tale of what happened in his mindscape. "I see, well, it's too late at night to formulate a plan to go forward, so for now I want you to go home and come back here when Kakashi picks you up. For now, Kakashi, if you'll be so kind as to take Naruto home, it would be a great help to me." "Of course, Hokage-sama, I'll see you tomorrow then."

**And that is wrap everybody I'll see you next time on "My eyes are better than yours"**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**


End file.
